Unexpected Pleasure
by abcabcmad
Summary: A Joey/Charlie Story : Charlie who is a writer for a newspaper has got the job of following the big rock star that is Joey collins. lets see how well they get on.
1. Chapter 1

**Had a good idea for a story so started writing, hope you like it :)**

**ive got two stories going now but will keep updating both as quickly as i can.**

**please tell me what you think :) xxx**

* * *

It was what I thought would be a normal day, it was a Monday, and everybody hates Monday's.

I got up like normal at 6am! Why do I get up so painfully early?

Oh yes that's because I have the dreaded thing called work that I must attend every fricking day!

But not to totally contradict myself I do love my job, I'm a journalist for a big paper in the city, but unfortunately haven't been given a big story yet.

I reckon there just all scared in case I do absolutely amazing on a story and then get all these offers from bigger papers that want to hire me.

But that all changed today.

I'd been at work for about an hour or so when my boss stormed into my office... well my little square room that I like to think of as my office, everyone's got to be a little bit optimistic right.

"Charlie I've got the best story for you to cover." my boss exclaimed

"Okay... what is it?" I questioned calmly but inside I was totally screaming with joy!

"Joey Collins" my boss responded with the biggest grin on his face.

"You've got to be kidding right? Have I done something wrong? Are you trying to punish me for something?" I replied.

"Oh common Charlie you're the perfect person for this. Your young, talented and will be able to get to know the person behind the hard exterior that is Joey Collins. " He Grinned

"Erghh can't we just look her up on Wikipedia, I'm sure there's more information on there than I will be able to get out of her" I stated.

"No we can't just do that, we need to find the real Joey Collins, the real person behind the music, and the real person behind the lyrics the..."

"The sweet innocent women behind the diva? I don't think anything is behind the diva." I butted in.

Obviously ignoring my last comment he said. " Charlie this could be your big break you have to do this."

"Okay ill do it but if this goes even slightly wrong then it's your fault, she's got a bad reputation when it comes to the press, she might eat me alive!" I concluded.

"Thank you Charlie" he reliped leaving my office. "Oh Charlie something I forgot to mention in order to do this story you have to go and stay near to where she is currently living so you can experience the social life that surrounds miss Collins. You leave first thing in the morning for a 3 month sort of vacation so to speak. You best start packing Charlie."

You don't want to know the amount of different swear words I'm screaming in my head right now. Not only have I got to interview maybe the biggest diva on the planet, I have to spend 3 month living in the same town as she does. Oh someone please kill me know!

I left work early with the excuse that I needed to get a head start on packing for my 'vacation'.

I wasn't entirely sure of what I should pack, I mean yes I was going to work but I had to blend in a little bit, I've heard where she lives is nothing at all like the city.

I packed the basics, smart clothes, casual clothes, lots and lots of different pairs of shoes you know what women are like. I slumped down on my bed wondering about what the next few months might have in store for me, following some up their ass rock star around, doing meaningless interviews with her where she would go on and on about how good her perfect life is. God this was going to be hell.

Maybe I should pack a taser, I giggled to myself at the thought, now that would be a thought story to explain. Sorry boss no interview with Joey she started talking to much that I got bored so tasered her. Sorry.

I finished packing, then realised just how long I would actually be gone. I might need to tell some people that I'm going away for a while otherwise they might like think I'm dead or something.

Oh my god, I almost forgot... Ruby... I need to tell Ruby, I'm meant to be seeing her next week. Shit she's going to hate me.

Since I moved to the city when I got this job we haven't really seen much of each other. I guess I should phone her. Like now.

"Hey Rubz, I have some really bad news" I spoke.

"Who died?" Ruby questioned but she was only joking.

A small grin showed on my face "no one died Rubz, but you won't be able to come and stay with me next week, I've been given this story and have to leave the city for 3 months to follow Joey Collins around to see if I can find the real person behind the music."

"JOEY COLLINS! Charlie why are you not ecstatic about this, she's amazing! She sings better live than she does on her albums... oh shit." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby how would you know that, you're far too young to be going to any of her concerts!" I countered.

"...just what people say, you know the grapevine and all that" She lied.

"Okay Rubz" I didn't believe her but it's what teenagers do isn't it. I know I certainly did they just need a bit of freedom. "So you're okay with this then?" I asked.

"Yeah Charlie go its fine, just promise me you will get her autograph for me" ruby replied.

"Okay ill try, I've got to go finish packing. Keep safe, I love you, bye" and with that I put down the phone.

I wanted to be happy about getting a big story, but I just couldn't I mean I really didn't like Joey Collins but I guess tomorrow is a new day; I could only wake up and then see where the day finished tomorrow.

Sometimes life throws you unexpected pleasure, but most of the time it deal you a pile of shit. I couldn't decided which side this situation would fit into.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Very very very sorry that its taken ages to update the stroy :( i feel bad that i only got round to posting one chapter... but ive been very busy... ill hopefully update it again within the next few day aswell as my other story which i am going to update tonight...

i really hope you like this chapter... im trying a diffrent way to what i first thought of to go with this so ermm yer hope you like it :) let me know what you think... and any idea's you have or things you want to get into the story :) xx

* * *

The morning came too quickly for my liking.

I was all ready to leave, was packed, the car was ready.

I was just waiting for Leah.

After finding out that I was going away, she said she wanted to drive me to where I had to go.

I insisted that she didn't have to but she said I had no choice in the matter.

So we compromised she's driving me halfway and the getting the train back home, then lucky me gets to complete the rest of the journey all by myself! Oh the joy.

She here we are, its nearly half way through the journey, I think.

I'm asleep. Shhh.

Well Leah thinks I am, I'm hoping if she thinks I'm asleep she might carry on driving and then I won't have to go to see Joey by myself, I can share the torture with someone.

As if she can read my thoughts, the car suddenly slowed.

Please keep going, please keep going.

But no the car had become stationary.

"Your terrible at pretending to be asleep you know that!" Leah Announced. "Charlie I know you not asleep, you snore when you're asleep and for the last hour and a half when you've been so called sleeping you haven't snored at all."

How did she know I was awake?

Wait I so do not snore!

"I so do not snore!" I contested.

"Oh, so sleeping beauty is awake." Leah grinned.

"Whatever. I don't snore though do I?" I questioned.

"No you don't, I just knew that you were faking being asleep and that you would definitely cave if I said that you snore" she smiled.

Leah opened the driver door, walked round the front of the car and opened the passenger door next to me.

"Common Charlie time to get out of the car and drive the final part of your journey to meet the one and only Joey Collins" Leah grinned.

I suddenly switched moods, from the normal Charlie, to acting like a little child who wasn't going to do what they were told.

I didn't want to move, if I got out that meant I would have to actually go and meet Joey Collins, and to be honest that wasn't number one on my list of things to do. So I just sat there, pretending she wasn't there telling me to move.

I didn't quite work; she decided that if I wouldn't get out of the car by myself, she would drag me out of the car.

She pulled my arm, "Charlie common get out of the car, stop being childish"

I gave in slightly and relaxed.

"Charlie, this will be better than you think, just get out of the car" she pulled me a bit more, just as I started rising from the seat to get out. "Charlie watch out, your he..."

I hit my head! I hit my head on the car door!

Why are car doors so hard?

Pretend that didn't just happen.

Act completely normal.

Don't show the pain, when I'm crying inside, not just from pain but because of what I'm about to have to do.

Okay, right, I think I should just start driving before I harm myself more.

"I guess I'm going then, have a safe journey home Leah" I said

"Yes I will, and you have a good trip, try not to kill Joey, or yourself. Whenever things get hard, just take a deep breath and think of how much doing this story will help your career" Leah returned.

We hugged and said goodbye, I then got back into the car and started driving.

I switched on the radio.

Low and behold the voice I would be hearing for the next few months escaped from the speakers.

I quickly turned off the radio and switched to a cd.

There was already a cd in the player...

It started playing, I listened, and the voice was husky and fairly deep but yet innocent and sincere.

Yes it was the voice of Joey Collins... but it was different, something different.

The emotion in her voice, you could hear so much more than just words that someone is singing.

I drifted away for a while, and then reality hit me...

Stop it Charlie all that is just a sweet and innocent act, she's a diva you know that.

Focus on driving and getting through the next few months as quickly as possible.

An hour and a half later, I drove past the 'welcome to summer bay' sign.

I sighed.

I have no idea what's in store for me the next few months, but I hope to god I come out of it the same person I am now.

We had a designated meeting spot where I would meet Joey. A place called the diner...

I pulled up outside and admired the amazing view that was in front of me, trees, a beautiful beach, the sea crashing against the sand... for a moment I felt something, like a warm fuzzy feeling like this was a good thing being here.

Then my peace was interrupted by the gruelling sound of a motor bike engine.

The star had arrived and made her presence very known.

I glanced over and took a deep breath.

Whatever would happen next, well I think that's totally out of my control.

As they say... I'll just go with the flow...


End file.
